migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Space Galaxies 2: Dunkle Welt
Space Galaxies 2: Dunkle Welt '(engl. Space Galaxies 2: New Century) ist der offizielle Titel des dritten Buches der Space Galaxies-Reihe. Das Buch erscheint 2017. Text auf dem Buchrücken ''Was würden Sie sagen, wenn Sie erfahren würden, dass eine unbekannte schwarze Substanz der Auslöser für fünf große Katastrophen war, deren Zusammenhang bisher verborgen geblieben ist? Jack Christopher versucht die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, um die Substanz davon abzuhalten, die Menschheit in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Doch noch hat sich sein größter Feind nicht offenbart, der mehr über die Substanz weiß, als er preiszugeben wagt. Handlung Bremmer beginnt eines Tages damit, den gesamten Strom des Planeten abzuschalten. Zunächst glaubt niemand, dass der Stromausfall von Bremmer verursacht wurde, da er keinen Zugriff auf das Netzwerk hat. Doch später stellt sich heraus, dass Bremmer mit dem Weision zusammenarbeitet, welches die Fähigkeit hat, sich in Netzwerke zu hacken. In der "längsten Verfolgungsjagd aller Zeiten" jagt Jack Christopher durch die virtuelle Welt dem Weision hinterher. Die virtuelle Welt ist eine Spielhalle auf dem Planeten "New Century", in der sich Menschen auf eine originaltreue Nachbildung der Erde transferieren lassen können. Erst am Ende der Verfolgungsjagd kehrt Jack und das Weision wieder zurück zur realen Welt, wo Jack mit einem neuen Gegner konfrontiert wird. Eine schwarze, ölartige Substanz legt sich über die gesamte Planetenoberfläche und Weision warnt Jack davor, dass dies erst der Anfang vom Ende ist und man die außerirdische Substanz nur aufhalten kann, wenn alle Stromquellen abgeschaltet werden, da sich diese Substanz von Strom ernährt. Premieren *Weision *Max Bremmer *Thomas Farriner *Frank Bauer Schauplätze * New Century (Stadt), Planet New Century * Potemkinsche Treppe, Odessa, Ukraine '''(virtuelle Welt) * Alexanderplatz, Berlin, Deutschland (virtuelle Welt) * Hennessy Road, Hong Kong (virtuelle Welt) * Amphitheatrum Novum "Kolosseum", Rom, Italien (virtuelle Welt) * Verbotene Stadt, Peking, China (virtuelle Welt) * Dubrovnik, Kroatien (virtuelle Welt) * London, England (in Rückblicken) * Golf von Mexiko (in Rückblicken) * Montauk, New York, USA (nur erwähnt) * Pompeji, Römisches Reich (in Rückblicken) * Planet Gyrol (nur erwähnt) * New York City, New York, USA (in Rückblicken) * Kensington, New York, USA (nur erwähnt) * Mexiko (nur erwähnt) * Spanien (nur erwähnt) * Portugal (nur erwähnt) * Kanada (nur erwähnt) * Australien (nur erwähnt) * Neuseeland (nur erwähnt) * unbekannter Weltraum * Liverpool, England (nur erwähnt) * Irland (in Rückblicken) * Gare Montparnasse, Paris, Frankreich (in Rückblicken) Kapitel * Prolog * 1. Kapitel: Das große Feuer / The Great Fire of London * 2. Kapitel: Schwein gehabt? / Where is Miss Piggy? * 3. Kapitel: Im Dunkeln ist gut Munkeln / The Dark Side * 4. Kapitel: Lusitania * 5. Kapitel: Die längste Verfolgungsjagd der Welt / The biggest Car Chase ever! * 6. Kapitel: Schwarz wie Öl / Smoke on the Water * 7. Kapitel: Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung / Bremmer Limited Anspielungen * The Great Fire of London - 'Die große Brandkatastrophe im Jahre 1666 wird in einem Rückblick detailreich beschrieben. * '''Untergang der ''Lusitania -''' Der Untergang des Linienschiffes Lusitania ''1915 wird ebenfalls beschrieben * 'Ölpest im Golf von Mexiko 2010 - '''Die Explosion der Deepsea Twilight von Scottish Petroleum erinnert stark an die reale Explosion der Deepwater Horizon von British Petroleum (kurz BP). * '''Werner - Das muss kesseln!!! - Weil Jacks Minischwein "Susi" anfangs noch keinen Namen hat, ruft er es einfach "Borsti". Borsti war auch der Name des Schweins im zweiten Wernerfilm aus dem Jahre 1996. * Twilight - Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen -.Aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen muss die Ölbohrplattform "Deepsea Twilight" heißen. Das ist eine bewusste Anspielung an die Twilight-Buchreihe. * Susi und Strolch - '''Jack nennt sein Schwein Susi. Auch wenn die Namensherkunft in der Geschichte nicht erwähnt wird, so kam dem Autor die Namensidee tatsächlich beim Lesen des Filmtitels auf einer Fernsehzeitschrift. * [http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Data_Squad '''Digimon Data Squad] - Weision sagt, dass er Kudamon aus der Animeserie "Digimon Data Squad" ähnelt. Dies war der Name der fünften Staffel der Digimon-Animeserie. * [[Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien|'Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien']]' -' ** Weision zitiert eine Aussage von Jacks Mutter während Jack im Krankenhaus eine Vision sieht. Diese Aussage wurde in Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien ''gemacht. ** Die Szene, in der ein Lastwagen in das Heck eines Ford Crown Victoria rauscht, ist eine indirekte Hommage an eine Szene aus ''Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien. Dort fährt ein Chevrolet Impala auf das Heck eines Crown Victoria auf. Außerdem befindet sich Jack in beiden Fällen mitten auf der Straße. ** Ähnlich wie in Space Galaxies 1 stürzt Jack durch einen Fehler von Pete aus großer Höhe und verletzt sich dabei. In beiden Fällen schreit er danach: "Pete! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann bring ich dich um!". * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_2 Final Destination 2] - Das ganze Thema mit der Vision eines zukünftigen Unglücks und der Ford Crown Victoria, der zerstört wird, sind eine Anspielung auf Final Destination 2. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_3 Final Destination 3] - Die Szene mit dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Tanklaster, der in das Heck des Ford Crown Victoria rast, hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Kevins Todesszene in Final Destination 3. * Star Wars - '''Die Aussage "Ich habe ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache" des Kapitäns der Lusitania ist quasi als altmodische Variante des Spruchs "Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl" aus Star Wars. * '''LOST - "Katie!" "Jack!" "Ich bin übrigens Pete." ist eine Anspielung auf eine Konversation aus der Lost-Parodie LOST in Confusion. Der Originaltext in dem Video lautet "Kate!" "Jack!" "I am Tom by the way". * Beyond: Two Souls - Die IT-Chefin der Virtuellen Erde ''heißt Katie Holmes. Dies ist eine Anspielung an den Hauptcharakter des Videospiels, die mit Nachnamen auch Holmes heißt. Zufälligerweise gibt es eine reale Schauspielerin, die Katie Holmes heißt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit ist allerdings unbeabsichtigt. Trivia *Ein wieselähnliches Wesen wird eine Hauptrolle haben. Per Telepathie kann es mit Menschen reden. **Die Binärcodes auf dem Körper des Tieres ergeben zusammen das Wort "Wei-si on". Das ist auch der Name des Tieres. Es ist ein Wortspiel auf "weise" und "Vision". **Auf dem Körper finden sich viele Zeichen und Symbole wieder, die etwas mit Elektronik zu tun haben. Unter anderem findet man Widerstand, Gleichstrom und Wechselstrom. **Die Form des Schwanzendes ist einem USB-Stick nachempfunden worden. *Es wird eine Szene mit einer futuristischen Einschienenbahn geben. Diese wird aber nicht so groß wie der Transrapid sein sondern eher so groß wie eine Straßenbahn. Sie kann mehrfache Lichtgeschwindigkeit fahren. *Die Arbeitstitel waren "Space Galaxies 2: Next Generation" und "Space Galaxies 2: The New Century". *es wird zwei Bossgegner/Antagonisten geben. *Da die Titanic-Szene aus Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien so beliebt war, wurde entschieden, noch einmal ein historisches Ereignis im Buch zu präsentieren. Diese Idee wird auch in Space Galaxies 0: Planet Null fortgeführt. *Die obligatorische Verfolgungsjagd die bisher in allen Teilen von Space Galaxies in der Mitte des Buches stattfand, soll diesmal die "längste Verfolgungsjagd aller Zeiten" werden, was auch an der langen Liste der Schauplätze erkennbar ist. Sie wird diesmal zu Fuß, mit Polizeiautos, Krankenwagen, Kranfahrzeugen und einem Luftkissenboot auch sehr vielfältig sein. * Außerdem geht die Reise durch mehrere Zeitepochen. Berlin im Jahre 1989, Hong Kong stellt das Jahr 1997 dar, Rom wird im 1. Jahrhundert nach Christus gezeigt, Peking in der Gegenwart und Dubrovnik schließlich in den 70ern. Bei Odessa wird das dargestellte Jahr nicht gesagt. * Die Idee mit dem Schwein wurde erst kurz vor Schluss entwickelt. * Weitere Alternativen für den Titel des zweiten Kapitels waren "Das Glücksschwein", "Schweineleben", "Am Anfang war das Schreischwein", "Ein Schwein namens Wanda" und "Der Schweineflüsterer". * Der Spitzname der Ölbohrplattform ist "Dipsy" (eine Lautschrift des Wortes "Deepsea"). * Das Regierungsgebäude im venezianischen Baustil ist dem Casino "The Venetian" in Las Vegas nachempfunden. * Es wird bekannt, dass Jack mit vollem Namen '''Jack' Oswald Theodor '''Christopher '''heißt. * ''Lusitania ''ist der Name des Linienschiffes und war zu Zeiten der Römer der Name der Provinz, wo heute Portugal liegt. Deshalb ist ''Lusitania ''der Name des Kapitels, indem der Untergang des Schiffes beschrieben wird und die Römer die Kiste mit dem schwarzen Öl finden. * Erstmals ist ein Arbeitstitel auch der tatsächliche Titel (gilt nur für die englische Version). * Es gibt keine Straßenbahnhaltestelle "Weltzeituhr" in Berlin. Sie wurde frei erfunden. * Jeffrey Christopher hat einen Kurzauftritt. * Jacks Mutter Norah Christopher wird dieses Mal namentlich erwähnt. Bisher war nicht bekannt wie sie heißt. * Das Kapitel "Schwein gehabt?" wurde komplett abgeändert. Jegliche lustigen Dialoge wurden entfernt oder abgeändert, da es ein ernstes Buch und keine Komödie sein soll. Außerdem würde Jack beim Anblick von vielen toten Menschen keine Witze machen wenn man bedenkt, was er schon alles erlebt hat. Fehler * Der Autor hat den dritten Vornamen von Jack wegen des früheren US-Präsidenten Theodore Roosevelt ausgewählt. Allerdings fehlt ein Buchstabe am Ende des Namens. Das ist keine Absicht sondern war ein Versehen. * Am Anfang wird beschrieben, dass es auf dem Planeten New Century lediglich vier Straßen gibt. Doch dabei werden scheinbar die zwei Querstraßen an der Straße hinab zum Hafen und die Straße zum Bergsee vergessen.